


О боровиках, газовых баллонах и особенностях свиданий в лаборатории

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: Спецквест [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mushrooms, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Если нельзя, но очень хочется – то можно.





	О боровиках, газовых баллонах и особенностях свиданий в лаборатории

_  
Если вы горите на работе – постарайтесь, чтобы у вас ничего не загоралось.  
Если вы не знаете, как это действует, – ради бога, не трогайте.  
Если у вас что-либо взорвалось – проверьте, остались ли вы живы.  
Фольклор _

  
  
– Пол, ты же помнишь, что начало в восемнадцать ноль-ноль?  
  
Хью стоял посреди лаборатории и заинтересованно разглядывал образцы в запаянных ампулах. Пол что, решил снова организовать головную боль аналитикам, принеся в их отдел подозрительные свежесваренные вещества?..  
  
– Да, конечно же, я помню. – Пол в белом халате маячил в дальнем углу лаборатории, сосредоточенно ковыряясь под тягой. – И не трогай там ничего, некоторые субстраты довольно агрессивные.  
  
Хью только хмыкнул в ответ. Господи боже, он же врач, а не краснорубашечник, и с правилами поведения в зонах повышенного риска ознакомлен.  
Доктор честно подождал еще двадцать минут, разглядывая установки и стараясь не мешать Полу, но тот продолжал безмятежно орудовать шпателем, выковыривая из колбы только что законченный синтез.  
  
– Если мы не выйдем отсюда через десять минут, то тебе придется бежать, дорогой мой. Учитывая то, что от бега ты не в восторге, настоятельно рекомендую начать снимать халат уже сейчас.  
  
Хью фыркнул при виде наигранно-недовольного лица Пола: расставаться с синтезом тому явно не хотелось.  
  
– Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе не терпится послушать эти страшные крики, которые только по нелепой случайности Вселенной называют оперой, но...  
  
В противоположном конце лаборатории настойчиво запищал термостат, и Пол, оборвав тираду, со всех ног рванул к нему. Хью улыбнулся: нет, его партнер неисправим, за это он и любит его. Хотя кто согласится бросить двадцать пятую стадию синтеза, когда все уже почти готово, но одно неловкое движение может все испортить?..  
  
Хью мягко обнял Пола со спины, улучив момент, когда у того были свободны руки и он не рисковал ничего разбить.  
  
– Пол, у нас чертова годовщина. Я перенес две практические лекции, чтобы зарезервировать этот день только для нас, имей совесть. Нас ждет кассилианская опера, затем ужин в твоем любимом ресторане и просто восхитительная ночь – уж не сомневайся, я подошел к этому творчески. Что скажешь?  
  
Пол виновато улыбнулся и коснулся губами щеки Хью. Сердце у того затрепетало.  
  
– Уже заканчиваю, прости. И да, у меня тоже есть для тебя небольшой сюрприз, так что можешь начинать морально готовиться прямо сейчас.  
  
Пол расслабленно прислонился спиной к груди Хью, не выпуская из рук колбу, и тот в который раз ощутил, как он устал за сегодня.  
  
Стамец вообще не собирался идти в исследовательский центр, но его вызвали в экстренном порядке как консультанта по различным питательным средам для генномодифицированных Boletus edulis. Дискуссия затянулась на два часа, а потом пришлось экстренно синтезировать субстрат, потому что культуре грозила гибель из-за неправильно подобранных компонентов предыдущего. Репликаторы могли справиться с подобным синтезом, но на программирование ушло бы пару суток, а сделать вручную можно за день.  
  
Хью не удивится, если его партнер благополучно заснет в опере.  
  
Пол постоял еще пару минут, безмятежно опираясь о доктора, затем вздохнул и вытряхнул высушенное вещество в чашку для взвешивания. Если расчет правильный, такого количества должно хватить.  
  
– Прости меня, Хью. Мне не стоило соглашаться на вот это все сегодня, – он обвел рукой лабораторию.  
  
– Я думаю, что грибы будут являться ко мне ночью, если я скажу хоть слово про твой сегодняшний аврал. Все в порядке, Пол. Тебе не за что извиняться.  
  
Стамец крепко обнял доктора и нежно поцеловал его, мягко поглаживая спину.  
  
– Иногда мы принимаем как должное слишком много вещей. Действительно важных вещей, – пробормотал Пол в губы Хью.  
  
Он уже собирался отойти к столу с аналитическими приборами, но его внимание привлек какой-то нехарактерный для лаборатории звук. Когда до него дошло, что источник звука – вакуумная установка под тягой, мысли заработали на удивление быстро и слаженно, хоть ему и удалось вычленить всего две из них.  
  
Установка по какой-то причине разгерметизировалась.  
  
Хью – без какой-либо защиты от осколков, которые сейчас замечательно брызнут во все стороны.  
  
Грохнул взрыв, Стамец успел буквально сдернуть доктора на пол, сам падая сверху. Что-то слегка зацепило лоб, очки сбились набок, но вроде не смертельно. В ушах стрекотали кузнечики.  
  
Пол осторожно поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Хью, помогая тому встать.  
  
– Черт побери, Хью! Ты в порядке?  
  
Пол схватил его за плечи и внимательно посмотрел в лицо, молясь, чтобы осколки не поранили глаза.  
  
– Я в норме, просто слегка оглушило, – тот смущенно потер левое ухо, – а тебе, похоже, неплохо прилетело.  
  
Пол помотал головой.  
  
– Со мной все хорошо.  
  
Хью сделал лицо “я чертов врач, и, когда я выполняю свои прямые обязанности, спорить со мной опасно для жизни”.  
  
– Пол, сядь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я применил силу и сбил тебя с ног, как поступил вчера с одним моим пациентом?  
  
Любопытство Пола родилось однозначно раньше него, поэтому он заинтересованно фыркнул и позволил усадить себя на высокую лабораторную табуретку.  
  
– Посмотри, это называется “все хорошо”? Повезло, что очки выдержали.  
  
В поликарбонате линз застряло с десяток мелких осколков, от них змеились маленькие трещинки. Хью бережно снял очки, Пол обескураженно заморгал.  
  
Хью знал, что зрение у его партнера ни к черту, врожденный дефект хрусталика не поддавался коррекции, но благодаря контактным линзам Пол чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. В лаборатории ношение линз было чревато последствиями, поэтому для научной работы он реплицировал себе прочные защитные очки с аналогичным увеличением.  
  
Пол растерянно оглядывался по сторонам.  
  
– Хью, ты же понимаешь, что если ты сделаешь еще пару шагов от меня, то я не отличу тебя от холодильника с образцами?  
  
Доктор успокаивающе сжал плечо Пола. Тот отчаянно боялся оставаться один: без очков он был почти беспомощен.  
  
– Я возьму аптечку и сейчас же приду, хорошо?  
  
Пол кивнул, немного расслабившись.  
  
Хью вернулся через две минуты со стандартной аптечкой. Три осколка все-таки вонзились в тонкую кожу над бровью, из ранок начинала сочиться кровь.  
  
– Мне нужно вынуть их перед тем, как использовать регенератор.  
  
Пол знал, что это стандартная процедура, но руки Хью были гораздо приятнее, чем руки любого другого штатного медика.  
Он пинцетом вытащил стекло, промыл ранки и выудил регенератор.  
  
– Сильно болит?  
  
Пол покачал головой.  
  
– Не больнее, чем когда мои образцы пытаются плюнуть в меня чем-то ядовитым.  
  
Хью хмыкнул.  
  
– А с этого момента поподробнее, гений астромикологии.  
  
Тот слегка поморщился – свежерегенерированная кожа была нежной и чувствительной.  
  
– Доктор, вам никто никогда не говорил, что у вас волшебные руки?  
  
– Ну съезжать с темы ты, конечно, умеешь мастерски. Говорили, представь себе, и не далее чем сегодня. Как раз тот энсин, которого я вчера весьма удачно сбил на пол.  
  
– Парень любит, когда применяют силу?  
  
– Нет, он просто ухитрился подхватить какой-то новый штамм асканорской лихорадки, и я успел остановить его прежде, чем он собрался выпрыгнуть в окно.  
  
– Он решил, что лучше смерть, чем твои гипо?  
  
Хью слегка повернул голову Пола, осматривая его на предмет скрытых повреждений.  
  
– Заболевание сопровождается очень реалистичными галлюцинациями, и он решил, что его преследует стая сехлатов.  
  
Удовлетворенный состоянием Пола, Хью закончил осмотр. Он знал, как его супруг ненавидит собственную уязвимость и беззащитность, поэтому заговаривание зубов сработало, как обычно, на ура.  
  
Доктор вложил ему в руку футляр с линзами, и Пол с облегчением вздохнул.  
  
– Неплохое начало для отмечания нашей годовщины. – Он слез с табуретки и осмотрел кучу осколков в луже на полу. – Фонтан страсти, так сказать. Кажется, в оперу мы уже опаздываем. Глупо получилось.  
  
Хью мягко погладил запястье Пола.  
  
– Я уверен, это не последнее их выступление. Все в порядке. Главное, что поликарбонат, – он помахал треснувшими очками, – выдержал и ты не получил серьезных травм.  
  
Астромиколог переплел свои пальцы с пальцами доктора.  
  
– Кажется, мне повезло с выбором: медики бывают полезны.  
  
Хью закатил глаза в ответ.  
  
Пол попытался почесать нежную кожу на месте ранок, но Хью тут же отвел его руку ото лба.  
  
– Даже не думай. Все, взрыв был знаком свыше, что пора заканчивать на сегодня. Надо выбираться отсюда.  
  
Пол обреченно вздохнул.  
  
– Проблема как раз в том, что мы не выйдем из лаборатории в ближайшее время...  
  
– Что?!.  
  
– Видишь этот красный светодиод по периметру двери? Задействован протокол биологической безопасности.  
  
– Мы в карантине? – ситуация нравилась Хью все меньше и меньше.  
  
– Да. Снаружи что-то произошло, что спровоцировало перепад давления в нашей вакуумной системе. И что-то настолько серьезное, что заставило их активировать протокол и изолировать все отсеки.  
  
– Просто очаровательно, твои грибы вырвались из-под контроля и требуют автономии?..  
  
Пол растерянно пожал плечами и виновато опустил голову. Хью вздохнул: независимо от того, где и как проходит их годовщина, его партнер не должен грустить. Они оба не должны грустить.  
  
– Пол, мы…  
  
Его прервал писк интеркома на стене, Пол пошел отвечать и вернулся через десять минут с белым как мел лицом.  
  
– Хью… Нас вызвал непосредственно начальник центра, и…  
  
– Что, все-таки автономия? – Хью совершил последнюю попытку пошутить и сжал ладони Пола в своих.  
  
– Нет, хуже. Ты знаешь, сколько лет самым старым документам в нашем архиве бумажных и старых цифровых записей?  
  
– Около сотни?  
  
– Бери выше, там даже есть такие странные квадратные штуки для хранения информации крошечного объема, на которых ты не смог бы записать полностью историю болезни даже одного пациента. Это все постепенно считывалось и переводилось в удобный для пользования вид, в базу загружалось порядка десяти тысяч файлов за раз.  
  
– У нас восстание машин наметилось?  
  
Хью с облегчением выдохнул – ну хотя бы ЧП связано с архивом, а не с инцидентом в какой-то из лабораторий.  
  
– Практически оно. Видишь ли, наши специалисты по кибербезопасности снова сели в лужу: какой-то раритетный вирус самопроизвольно скрестился с боевой подпрограммой времен Евгенических войн. Протоколы безопасности сработали, но урон системам был нанесен. Теперь весь центр работает на резервных генераторах, активированы аварийные протоколы и все отсеки взаимно изолированы.  
  
Хью застонал: ну почему им всегда так везет?  
  
– Иными словами, мы заперты тут минимум на двенадцать часов, без доступа в сеть, электричество тоже скоро прикажет долго жить, потому что резервные генераторы небольшие по емкости. Смерть от удушья нам не грозит: система не заблокировала естественную вентиляцию в тягах. Безопасники обещают решить проблему за несколько часов, но, зная их, смело можно разбивать тут палатку минимум на пару суток.  
  
Пол перевел дыхание и украдкой посмотрел на Хью.  
  
– Кошмарно, правда?  
  
Тот буквально ощущал, как винит себя Пол за все это недоразумение. Черт, уйди бы они на десять минут раньше… Хью отогнал последнюю мысль: он по собственному опыту знал, что эксперимент не стоит бросать на финальной стадии.  
  
Доктор крепко обнял Пола, поглаживая взъерошенные волосы на затылке и чувствуя, как неровно колотится его сердце.  
  
– Все хорошо, правда. Ты не виноват в произошедшем.  
  
Тот скептически фыркнул в плечо Хью.  
  
– Боже, так стыдно мне давно не было. Собрался вытащить тебя в кои-то веки в свет, а тут…  
  
Самоуничижительную тираду прервал тихий хлопок, и все осветительные панели разом погасли. Репликатор издал прощальный писк, уходя в спящий режим. Анализаторы, спектрометры и прочая тонкая нежная техника в разных тональностях сигнализировала о скором апокалипсисе. Большой стеклянный контейнер с фиолетовыми грибами внезапно решил фосфоресцировать.  
  
– Черт, черт, черт! – Пол метался по полутемной лаборатории, переводя приборы в безопасный режим и по мере сил спасая образцы.  
  
Последний монитор погас, и единственным источником света остались грибы и падд, которым подсвечивал себе Пол.  
  
Хью еще никогда не ощущал себя таким бесполезным.  
  
– Как вообще вышло, что резервные генераторы так быстро перестали работать?  
  
Пол лихорадочно оборачивал емкость с теплолюбивой культурой попавшимися под руку халатами – термостат тоже приказал долго жить.  
  
– Все потому, что это Земля. Последний раз тут были перебои с электричеством лет сорок назад, да и то это было локальное отключение, потому что сталезубы каким-то образом выбрались из вольера и перегрызли высоковольтный провод. Резервные генераторы стали чистой формальностью, никто и не подозревал, что в центре могут быть перебои с электричеством. В любом случае, мне сказали, что сейчас тут заперты только мы с тобой и еще группа вулканцев в физической лаборатории этажом ниже, так что безопасники будут решать проблему вируса не очень-то спешно.  
  
Следующий час Пол с Хью судорожно метались по лаборатории, пытаясь спасти грибные культуры. Все, что дышало хлором, аргоном и прочими газами, подачу которых необходимо было контролировать, сразу же приказало долго жить – среда подавалась из внешних резервуаров. Повезло только метановым грибам – Пол, чертыхаясь, выкатил откуда-то пыльный газовый баллон.  
  
– Только не говори, что это чудовище стояло непосредственно в лаборатории. – Хью с подозрением покосился на ржавые бока баллона с облезшей краской.  
  
– Его собирались утилизировать уже давно, но… Черт, Хью, немедленно закрой контейнер с красными грибами под крайней правой тягой!  
Хью решил не вдаваться в подробности и мгновенно захлопнул прозрачный бокс с бордово-красными штуками, отдаленно напоминающими шевелящиеся виноградные грозди.  
  
– Отлично, потому что они ночные хищники и с наступлением темноты пытаются выбраться и сожрать все клетчатку, что есть в лаборатории.  
  
Хью с сочувствием смотрел на то, как его партнер отчаянно бегает по всему помещению, стараясь сохранить свои наработки.  
  
– Пол, в этой лаборатории есть что-то, что можно доверить неграмотному и непросвещённому доктору?  
  
Тот виновато вздохнул.  
  
– Черт, я мало того что сорвал нашу годовщину, так еще и заставляю тебя разгребать все это. Мне так жаль…  
  
Он пересек разделявшее их пространство и крепко обнял Пола.  
  
– Перестань. Мы обязательно это обсудим, но давай сначала разберемся с твоими грибами, раз уже мы тут застряли. Я правда хочу помочь по мере сил.  
  
– Боже, Хью, откуда ты свалился на мою голову, – Пол мягко улыбнулся. – Но раз ты уже так горишь желанием быть полезным, нужно сохранить температуру в контейнерах.  
  
Пока Пол возился с баллоном и подкачивал метан в соответствующие боксы, Хью засыпал сухой лед в большие коробки и погружал в них контейнеры с грибами, которым был необходим холод. Обычный лед с солью помогал ненадолго и давал не больше минус двадцати, а грибам нужно было около семидесяти ниже нуля.  
  
– Только не говори мне, что каким-то твоим питомцам нужен еще и жидкий азот.  
  
Холод пробирал даже через перчатки, возня в полутемной лаборатории с сублимирующим льдом была весьма сомнительным удовольствием.  
Стамец наконец настроил подачу газа и подошел к доктору.  
  
– Сильно замерзли руки? – Пол мягко стащил с кистей Хью перчатки и крепко стиснул его пальцы, согревая.  
  
– По ощущениям, два часа лепил снеговиков, все в порядке.  
  
К щекам Калбера прилила кровь, когда Пол поднес его руки ко рту, согревая дыханием.  
  
– Я же не могу допустить, чтобы очаровательные руки врача страдали от перепадов температур. Вряд ли ты когда-то лепил снеговиков с температурой минус семьдесят восемь по Цельсию. Но у нас остались еще теплолюбивые грибы, так что нам надо решить проблему обогрева. Импровизированной изоляции хватит на пару часов максимум.  
  
Калбер хмыкнул.  
  
– Обложить твои грибы грелками? Водоснабжение у нас вроде сохранилось.  
  
Пол прищурился и театральным жестом обвел лабораторию.  
  
– Разве это похоже на больницу? Вот чего, а грелок у нас явно нет, и реплицировать мы их не можем. А грибам нужно почти под сотню градусов.  
  
– Если бы у нас были хоть какие-то нагреватели, можно было бы попробовать просто бросить боксы с ними в воду и поддерживать кипение.  
  
– Да, только все наши плитки… – Стамец внезапно просиял. – Стой, Хью, я придумал!  
  
Пол чуть ли не вприпрыжку унесся куда-то в смежное с лабораторией помещение.  
  
Хью подумал, что никакой сорванный поход в оперу и на ужин в ресторане не может испортить ему настроение. Пол, вдохновленно мечущийся по лаборатории и уверенно спасающий свое грибное детище, не мог не восхищать. Калбер хмыкнул: интересно, сколько его коллег мгновенно сориентировались бы в такой ситуации? Он безумно любил этого человека, и вот за это все в том числе.  
  
В подсобке раздался грохот и приглушенная ругань.  
  
– С тобой все в порядке?  
  
В дверях появился припорошенный пылью Стамец с большой коробкой в руках.  
  
– Ну, на еще один газовый баллон это не похоже, спасибо и на этом.  
  
Хью помог дотащить тяжелую коробку до стола.  
  
– Видишь ли, у нас как-то хотели сделать что-то вроде мини-музея лабораторной техники и оборудования. Представляешь, буквально век-полтора назад все исходные вещества для синтеза приходилось готовить без помощи репликаторов. Все раритетное, но не особо нужное упаковали для экспозиции, но до оформления стендов руки пока не дошли. Смотри, какая прелесть.  
  
Пол воодушевленно помахал какой-то массивной на вид металлической штукой, отдаленно напоминавшей подсвечник для одной свечи.  
  
– Хью, это же газовая горелка! Нам нужен специальный шланг и еще пара соединительных штук, подключим это к нашему баллону и подожжем. Будет нам нагреватель.  
  
Калбер посмотрел на это совершенно круглыми глазами.  
  
– Пол, ты хочешь сказать, что ты будешь использовать открытый огонь в лаборатории с кучей реактивов? И просто подожжешь метан, пользуясь этой сомнительной штукой?  
  
Стамец радостно встряхнул его за плечи.  
  
– Я знаю, как это работает, все под контролем.  
  
– Пожалуй, пойду возьму аптечку, чисто на всякий случай.  
  
Спустя полчаса из бунзеновской горелки вырвался ровный синий язык пламени. Пол водрузил над ним металлический бак, полный воды, опустил туда боксы с грибами и накрыл крышкой.  
  
– Все, наши образцы спасены. Газа нам хватит, вентиляция работает на ура, угореть не должны. Черт возьми, мы справились, Хью!  
Они стояли, крепко обнявшись, посреди лаборатории. Ровно гудела горелка, бак с грибами начинал парить, боксы с сухим льдом давали густой туман, стелившийся по полу. Помещение освещали только фиолетовые грибы, оборудование отбрасывало причудливые тени на стены.  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что твоя лаборатория может выглядеть так… фантастически.  
  
Явно польщенный Пол поцеловал Хью.  
  
– Я думаю, это все эффект твоего присутствия.  
  
Доктор улыбнулся и притянул партнера к себе, собираясь крепко поцеловать в ответ, но момент был несколько испорчен урчанием в животе Стамеца. Оба только фыркнули.  
  
– Пол, я более чем уверен, что ты не ел с утра. А сейчас, обрати внимание, уже семь вечера.  
  
– Ну, в ресторан мы однозначно не попадаем, и в местную столовую тоже. Но…  
  
– Пол, нет! Даже не думай.  
  
– Хью, они уже протестированы неоднократно, и на людях в том числе.  
  
– Не говори дипломированному медику об отдаленных непредсказуемых последствиях.  
  
– Даже Страал их ел!  
  
– И мы даже не можем прямо сейчас проверить, жив ли он еще. У вас что, нет стратегических запасов еды? Никто не приносит печенюшки, которые потом лежат в шкафу три года и ждут того особого случая?  
  
– У нас лаборатория, а не богадельня!  
  
– Пол, ты синтезировал весь день чертов субстрат явно не для того, чтобы просто сожрать эти грибы!  
  
– У них повышенная скорость роста, ты не успеешь перечислить вслух все кости черепа человека, а грибы уже отрастут снова.  
  
– Пол!  
  
– Что? Если не хочешь есть сырыми, их можно пожарить.  
  
Калбер обреченно вздохнул. Пол неисправим, но его профессионализму доктор доверял безоговорочно.  
  
– Страал их точно ел?  
  
– Да, Хью, и я вместе с ним. Видишь, все живы и здоровы.  
  
– Мы же говорили об экспериментах на себе, Пол. Это недопустимо.  
  
– Господи боже, это обычные боровики.  
  
– Да, с перешитым вкривь и вкось геномом.  
  
– Хью, сядь на этот стул, пожалуйста, и позволь мне приготовить нам ужин. Я готов поклясться чем угодно, что это можно есть.  
  
Доктор подчинился. Пол так хотел угостить его этими грибами… Ладно, будет им ужин при свечах.  
  
Калбер сел поближе к той тяге, в которой стояла горелка. Почти скаутский костер.  
  
Пол вернулся спустя пятнадцать минут с подносом в руках. На нем стояла кювета с грибами, литровая плоскодонная колба с чем-то непонятным и пара мерных стаканчиков на 100 кубиков.  
  
Поставив это все на столик под тягой, Пол взгромоздился на табуретку напротив Хью.  
  
– Ну как?  
  
Видя, как светится от счастья Пол, доктор не мог не улыбнуться во все тридцать два.  
  
– Прекрасно, мой дорогой. Это самая замечательная наша годовщина.  
  
– Вообще-то, это наша вторая годовщина, выборка маловата, чтобы сравнивать. – Пол перегнулся через столик и нежно поцеловал Хью. – Смотри, вода в баке уже кипит.  
  
– Значит, дело всей твоей жизни в безопасности? – Хью коснулся запястья Стамеца и нежно погладил выступающие косточки.  
  
– Конечно в безопасности, благодаря тебе. До меня только сейчас дошло, что если бы мы ушли раньше, большая часть культур бы просто погибла. Я даже не представляю, что сейчас творится в других лабораториях.  
  
Пол расстроенно вздохнул, и Хью сжал его руку чуть крепче, успокаивая и поддерживая.  
  
– Поверь, если бы нас не замуровали тут, я был бы готов бегать с тобой всю ночь по лабораториям и спасать все, что под руку попадется.  
  
– Ладно, давай есть. Я понимаю, что ты всеми силами пытаешься отсрочить дегустацию грибов, но я правда чертовски голоден и от тебя не отстану.  
  
Калбер улыбнулся. Пол держался замечательно.  
  
Астромиколог торжественно поставил кювету с грибами по центру столика. Выглядели они как обычные белые грибы, ничем не отличавшиеся от картинок в любом справочнике-определителе. Толстые белые ножки, светло-коричневые, слегка бархатистые шляпки. Выглядело немного странно, но аппетитно.  
  
Пол выбрал пару плодовых тел и нарезал их аккуратными слайсами.  
  
– Вперед, пробуй, дорогой доктор.  
  
Только сейчас до Хью дошло, что у боровиков какой-то странный, совсем не грибной запах. Он принюхался.  
  
– Пол, у меня галлюцинации или это действительно запах лесной земляники?  
  
– О, ну наконец-то унюхал. Я же говорил, что это просто шедевр генетики.  
  
Хью нерешительно откусил кусочек. Когнитивный диссонанс был обеспечен: выглядело это как белый гриб, но на вкус и запах было как плотная лесная земляника, ароматная и слегка зеленоватая.  
  
– Ну, должен признать, ты умеешь удивлять.  
  
Пол фыркнул.  
  
– За два года до тебя это еще не дошло?  
  
Они оба никак не могли прогнать с лиц глупые, полные счастья улыбки. Выкосив все грибы в кювете, Стамец хитро усмехнулся:  
  
– А тебя не интересует, что в колбе?  
  
– Учитывая события последней пары часов, я воздержусь от предположений.  
  
Жидкость казалось чуть более вязкой, чем обычная вода, и слегка зеленоватой.  
  
– Ну скажем так, это результат нашей совместной работы с историками.  
  
Калбер не мог удержаться от смеха.  
  
– Ты? С историками? Совместная работа? Это начали действовать твои грибы?..  
  
Пол закатил глаза.  
  
– Очень смешно.  
  
– Просто помнится, кое-кто мне рассказывал, как слегка принял на грудь на выпускной вечеринке и крикнул пятерым историкам-литературоведам, что история – это не наука.  
  
Пол поморщился, вспоминая заведомо проигрышную ситуацию.  
  
– Кто ж знал, что эти историки были финалистами общеуниверситетских соревнований по регби.  
  
– Клиновидная, – внезапно выдал Хью.  
  
– Что клиновидная?  
  
– Я начал перечислять кости черепа и дошел только до клиновидной, а твои земляничные боровики уже вымахали, – невозмутимо отозвался доктор. – Так что, ты решил удариться в социальные науки?  
  
Стамец фыркнул.  
  
– У них было какое-то исследование культа плодородия в доварповой цивилизации, мне выдали полный отчет по технологиям и попросили провести контрольный эксперимент.  
  
– Полагаю, результат эксперимента находится тут, – Хью постучал пальцем по стеклу колбы.  
  
– Ага, там две научных группы этнографов пять лет ломали копья в спорах о том, какому из двух растений был воздвигнут храм. Мне нужно было это определить, максимально приблизив наши технологии к их технологиям того времени и попытавшись изготовить из этих растений местный алкогольный напиток.  
  
– То есть они дали тебе пачку кредитов за то, что ты сварил какую-то самогонную текилу? – Калбер отчаянно сдерживал смех.  
  
– А кто их разберет, – фыркнул Пол, и тоже разразился хохотом. – Я грамотно поставил эксперимент и точно определил, что три тысячи лет назад аборигены пили вот это, – он кивнул на колбу.  
  
– Нет, даже не думай!..  
  
– Хью, во-первых, этот их традиционный напиток уже вовсю скупают орионцы и продают на черных рынках, в Федерации в том числе. А во-вторых, мы это уже пробовали с историками.  
  
– Тебе не уйти от серьезного разговора, Пол Стамец!  
  
Калбер был действительно возмущен: видный специалист в области биохимии и генетики пьет какой-то сомнительный спотыкач из непонятных растений!  
  
– Дорогой, не переживай. Сначала я провел контрольное испытание на историках, они остались живы и довольны, и только потом попробовал сам. Отличная штука, рекомендую.  
  
Видя, что ошарашенный доктор уже даже не возражает, астромиколог разлил жидкость по мерным стаканчикам и протянул один из них Калберу.  
  
– Держи, сегодня какой-никакой повод выпить.  
  
Доктор просто не мог отказать. Жидкость оказалась очень похожей на выдержанный бурбон, но отдавала чем-то сливочно-цветочным.  
– И сколько правил техники безопасности мы нарушаем, распивая это пойло? Очень вкусно кстати, может, переквалифицируешься в изготовителя элитного крафтового алкоголя?  
  
Пол просиял.  
  
– Не так много правил мы и нарушаем, между прочим, вся посуда, что стоит на столе, ни разу не использовалась в синтезах и на ней может быть разве что пыль со склада.  
  
Некоторое время они сидели в уютной тишине, нарушаемой только гудением горелки. Калбер мечтательно вздохнул.  
  
– Знаешь, Пол, я бы никогда не подумал, что на нашу вторую годовщину мы будем ночевать в лаборатории. Честно говоря, я ожидал чего-то такого уже на первой.  
  
Стамец улыбнулся.  
  
– Стоило запереть тебя тут раньше? Сказал бы, мы многое потеряли. Хотя у нас еще куча времени в запасе, правда?..  
  
По какому-то трогательному блеску в глазах Хью понял, что его партнер говорит не о сегодняшней ночи.  
  
– Разумеется, Пол. И мы с тобой отлично его проведем, уж не сомневайся.  
  
Стамец с совершенно нехарактерной для него порывистостью сжал ладони доктора, лежавшие на столешнице.  
  
– Я так… благодарен тебе, Хью. Я понимаю, что… трудно терпеть и уживаться с этим всем, – он обвел взглядом лабораторию.  
  
– Пол, ты чего? – Калбер растерянно взглянул на партнера. – Я люблю тебя вместе с твоими грибами и всей лабораторией, даже газовыми баллонами. Я никогда не буду попрекать тебя теми вещами, которые дороги тебе и являются неотъемлемой частью тебя. Понимаешь?..  
  
Стамец слабо, вымученно улыбнулся.  
  
– Я понимаю, Хью. Умом я понимаю, но где-то глубоко в сознании остается толика сомнения, что это все рано или поздно закончится. Что мои полуночные возвращения домой и выходные, проведенные в лаборатории, тебе станут противны. Что ты… просто устанешь от всего этого. Прости меня, я и не думаю в тебе сомневаться, но…  
  
Калбер слез с табуретки, подошел к партнеру и крепко обнял его, прижав белобрысую макушку к своему плечу.  
  
– Почему ты раньше не говорил, Пол? Это явно не те мысли, в которых стоит вариться. Я даже не знаю, как тебе это в голову пришло.  
  
Стамец судорожно вцепился в доктора. Его слегка потряхивало от нервов: это все было глубоко личное, которым он хотел поделиться с любовником, но боялся непонимания.  
  
– Видишь ли, мой бывший парень – я расстался с ним за полгода до встречи с тобой – был постоянно недоволен количеством времени, которое я провожу в лаборатории. Все остальное его устраивало, и мне казалось, что у него есть ко мне… какие-то чувства. Но в один прекрасный день, точнее ночь, когда я в очередной раз поздно пришел из лаборатории, нам пришлось расстаться. Он захотел близости, а я был слишком уставшим, единственное, чего мне хотелось – это упасть в кровать и проспать часов десять к ряду. Мы поссорились в очередной раз, он крикнул, что с такой… расстановкой приоритетов мне ничего не светит в будущем, и… Словом, я выставил его с вещами из квартиры.  
  
– Озабоченный ублюдок, – тихо, но с ненавистью прошептал Калбер.  
  
Сама мысль о том, что кто-то унижал Пола и давил на него, была мучительной.  
  
– Я понимаю, что в произошедшем не было моей вины, но… осадок остался. Когда я встретил тебя, мне было очень сложно делать первые шаги. Я все время боялся, что ты уйдешь, когда поймешь, как я помешан на работе. Я отчаянно хотел доверять, но просто боялся привязываться. Глупо, да?.. – Стамец с отчаянием посмотрел в глаза Калберу.  
  
– Нет, Пол, не глупо, – веско ответил доктор. – Тебе причинили боль, и это нормально, что ты боишься обжечься снова. И мне очень хочется надеяться, что я никоим образом не напоминаю тебе о твоих прошлых отношениях, что я не веду себя как тот мудак. Ты не побоишься сказать мне, если что-то пойдет не так?..  
  
– Конечно, Хью. Эти два года были действительно самыми лучшими, и я… постепенно поверил в то, что заслуживаю нормальных отношений так же, как и все остальные. И ты очень помог мне в этом.  
  
Калбер счастливо улыбнулся и еще крепче стиснул Стамеца в объятьях.  
  
– Я люблю тебя,. Пол, и ничто не заставит меня уйти от тебя. Я всегда буду с тобой.  
  
Доктор услышал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее всхлипывание. Пол плакал, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
  
– Пол?..  
  
– В-все хорошо. – Стамец поднял голову и решительно размазал слезы по лицу. – Просто я очень волнуюсь, и никак не могу взять себя в руки.  
Пол выдавил из себя слабую улыбку и храбро посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
– Хью. Сейчас я задам тебе один вопрос, и ты должен ответить на него кристально честно. Хорошо?  
  
Доктор видел, что его партнер напряжен как струна.  
  
– Когда это я тебе лгал?  
  
– Ты соврал только одни раз, назвав свою оперу искусством.  
  
Калбер фыркнул.  
  
– Хорошо, я обещаю честно ответить.  
  
Голос Пола был хриплым от волнения, а руки отчаянно тряслись, когда он вытаскивал из кармана халата маленькую коробочку.  
  
– Хью Калбер, – щелкнула крышка на пружинке, и в тусклом свете горелки заблестел металл. – Ты выйдешь за меня?  
Доктор остолбенел. Он просто лишился дара речи, это слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой, и ведь именно Полу хватило храбрости…  
Стамец во все глаза наблюдал за выражением лица Калбера и замер от страха, видя его замешательство. Надежда медленно таяла.  
  
– Хью, если ты считаешь это лишним и…  
  
Доктор наконец отвис.  
  
– Боже, Пол, конечно я согласен! Да, да и еще раз да!  
  
У Стамеца чуть не подкосились ноги от облегчения.  
  
– Ты… позволишь?..  
  
Он осторожно выудил кольцо из футляра и бережно надел его на правый безымянный палец Хью. Руки ходили ходуном, но доктор терпеливо ждал. Тонкая полоска серебристого матового металла села как влитая.  
  
– Хирургическая сталь марки М250? – Материал казался подозрительно знакомым.  
  
– Да, я хотел, чтобы это было что-то особенное, – Пол улыбался сквозь слезы. – К тому же, эта сталь практически инертна и безопасна.  
  
Хью надел второе кольцо на руку партнера.  
  
– Пол, это действительно большая честь для меня. И ты не представляешь, как я рад. И как горжусь твоей смелостью.  
  
– Правда? – расцвел Пол, и до доктора только сейчас в полной мере дошло, сколько боли и сомнений прячется за фасадом сарказма и самоуверенности.  
  
– Абсолютная правда.  
  
Хью осторожно стер слезы с лица любовника, и тот победно улыбнулся.  
  
– Еще текилы? – Пол встряхнул полупустую колбу.  
  
Калбер понимал, что Стамец совершил титаническое усилие, поборов страх и волнение, отважившись на отчаянно смелый поступок. Они обязательно поговорят об этом позже, но сейчас Полу однозначно хочется сбросить чудовищное нервное напряжение.  
  
У них еще будут серьезные разговоры, будет много времени для рефлексии и самоанализа, а сейчас им стоит расслабиться. Пол не выдержит всего этого сейчас, и так до предела взбудораженный и взволнованный.  
  
И остаток этой ночи будет принадлежать ему.  
  
Хью улыбнулся и поставил стакан на стол.  
  
– Наливай, теперь нам точно есть за что выпить.  
  
Еще спустя 150 кубиков инопланетного пойла Пол уверенно опустил все еще подрагивающую руку на пояс его штанов.  
  
– Хью, пожалуйста, – к бледным щекам Пола прилила кровь, румянец было видно даже при неверном фиолетовом свете.  
  
– Отлично, мой дорогой. Сначала мы едим образцы, запивая их твоим совместным с историками проектом, а теперь...  
  
– ...да, теперь я хочу заняться с тобой сексом прямо здесь и сейчас. – Стамец облизнул губы. – И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не будешь сильно протестовать.  
  
Калбер хмыкнул.  
  
– Кто-то мне говорил, что в лаборатории недопустимо все то, чем мы занимались последние пару часов и то, чем ты предлагаешь заняться мне сейчас. – Хью мягко привлек к себе партнера.  
  
– Безопасников надо было повесить уже за то, что они не озаботились нормальными резервными генераторами.  
  
Пол долго и настойчиво целовал доктора, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы дать им перевести дыхание.  
  
Черты Хью, освещаемые бледно-фиолетовыми грибами, были невероятно красивы.  
  
– Пол, ты же понимаешь, что я просто физически не могу отказать тебе?  
  
– Да, я именно на это и рассчитываю, – усмехнулся Пол и принялся стаскивать рубашку с доктора.  
  
Хью перехватил инициативу, помогая Полу выпутаться из халата.  
  
– Я надеюсь, камеры тоже благополучно отключились, не хотелось бы... – Пол оборвал его тираду, снова впившись в губы.  
  
Они на секунду разомкнули объятья, разглядывая друг друга.  
  
– Ты думаешь о том, же о чем думаю я? – Хью зарылся пальцами в волосы Пола.  
  
– И о чем же ты думаешь? Мне в голову пришла мысль о том, что нужно проверить, хватает ли грибам сухого льда.  
  
Калбер возмущенно фыркнул.  
  
– Я вообще-то думал о том, что ты самый замечательный из всех, кого я встречал, и о том, как мне с тобой повезло. Но после твоей тирады меня начинают одолевать сомнения.  
  
Стамец не выдержал и захихикал.  
  
– Хью, ты чудо.  
  
Страсть накрывала их медленно, мощной, неукротимой волной, алкоголь будоражил кровь, но полутемная лаборатория не располагала к быстрым движениям.  
  
– Пол, ты уверен? Сегодня был еще тот денек, поэтому если ты устал и...  
  
Вместо ответа Стамец уложил его ладонь на собственный пах.  
  
– Доктор Калбер, я думаю по ряду однозначных физиологических признаков мы можем точно сказать, что мы оба чертовски возбуждены и хотим продолжения.  
  
– Мог бы просто сказать, что специально все это подстроил, потому что хотел потрахаться в лаборатории.  
  
– Ты возмутительно неправ, и я... Ох, черт...  
  
Момент, когда Хью опустился на колени перед ним и сдернул с его бедер штаны, он благополучно пропустил.  
  
Пол привалился к столу и судорожно вцепился пальцами в столешницу. Короткие волоски вдоль позвоночника встали дыбом, по коже побежали мурашки, ноги подкашивались.  
  
– Хью…  
  
Господи, как горячо. Жар опалял тело, Пол уже не мог сдерживать стоны. Хью, все еще почти полностью одетый, вытворял языком и губами какие-то фантастические вещи с его членом, от удовольствия кружилась голова.  
  
Астромиколога била крупная дрожь, он вскрикивал от острого удовольствия при каждом движении Хью.  
  
– Ч-черт, я так долго не продержусь. Я... хочу кончить... одновременно с тобой.  
  
Доктор поднялся с пола и принялся осторожно раздевать партнера. Стамец едва держался на ногах, его окончательно повело от удовольствия.  
– Пол, где тебе будет удобнее?  
  
Тот посмотрел на доктора шальными глазами.  
  
– Думаю, стол для брифингов – самое оно.  
  
Отчаянно, голодно целуясь и избавляясь от остатков одежды по пути, они добрались до относительно невысокого широкого стола. Абсолютно обнаженный Пол улегся животом на столешницу, предоставляя Хью полную свободу действий.  
  
Доктор лихорадочно целовал его спину, прикусывал лопатки, заставляя Пола выгибаться дугой. На телах обоих выступили бисеринки пота, в неверном сине-фиолетовом свете Стамец казался еще прекраснее. Навалившись на партнера, Хью смог дотянуться до чувствительной шеи.  
  
– Хью, чтоб тебя, трахни меня уже наконец! – Пол заерзал и вскинул бедра, прося большего.  
  
– Смазка?  
  
– Какая к черту смазка, я сейчас кончу только от того, что ты касаешься меня.  
  
– Пол!  
  
– Ладно, возьми универсальную из аптечки. Ей можно смазывать все, что угодно – от шлифов на колбах до…  
  
Прохладные скользкие пальцы Хью заставили его вскрикнуть. Доктор очень осторожно растягивал Пола, не очень-то реагируя на яростные требования взять его здесь и прямо сейчас. За два года он отлично изучил все особенности Стамеца, и знал, что обычно ему нужна тщательная подготовка.  
  
Решив, что трех пальцев будет достаточно, иначе он заработает вечное проклятье со стороны Пола, Хью медленно вошел в тело любовника.  
Тепло, туго, скользко – доктор медленно качнул бедрами, давая партнеру окончательно расслабиться и свыкнуться с ощущениями.  
  
– Хью, быстрее! – Пол извивался под ним, цепляясь на края столешницы и почти до боли сжимая его внутри себя.  
  
– А может, я хочу тебя помучить, – Хью немного ускорился, придерживая руками бедра Пола, чтобы тот не бился ими об край стола на каждом толчке.  
  
Стоны Пола переросли в полноценные крики удовольствия, когда Хью набрал темп, буквально вколачивая партнера в стол. Разгоряченное, жаждущее тело стало еще более отзывчивым, Хью зацеловывал каждый квадратный сантиметр его кожи, заставляя теряться в огненной страсти.  
Чувствуя, что они оба долго не продержатся, Хью плавно сбавил темп и осторожно вышел из тела Пола. Тот понял, чего хочет Калбер, и со стоном перевернулся на спину.  
  
– Определенно, нам в лаборатории не хватает матраса. – Голос Пола казался более хриплым от страсти.  
  
Хью улегшийся на него сверху, ничего не ответил, занятый сосками Пола. Того трясло так, что Калбер всерьез опасался, что его просто сбросят.  
Хью огладил его бедра, слегка раздвигая ноги.  
  
– Готов?  
  
Корчась от удовольствия, трудно связать два слова, поэтому Пол просто судорожно кивнул.  
  
Хью мягко вошел в горячую, растянутую плоть, удерживая бедра Пола под тысячу раз выверенным углом и с каждым толчком попадая по простате.  
  
– Ч-черт, я сейчас…  
  
Доктор нежно прикоснулся к члену Пола, тот с криком кончил, забрызгав спермой их обоих. Через пару секунд Хью последовал за ним, выплеснувшись глубоко в тело любовника. Некоторое время они расслабленно молчали, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя.  
  
Наконец Пол открыл глаза:  
  
– Хью, это было прекрасно. – Он поднял голову, мягко касаясь губ доктора. – Я люблю тебя.  
  
Сил отвечать просто не осталось, Хью легко поцеловал Пола в ответ.  
  
Стамец вдруг рассмеялся.  
  
– Я надеюсь, вулканцы в лаборатории снизу не подумали ничего плохого.  
  
Хью фыркнул.  
  
– Я думаю, им хватает такта не акцентировать на этом внимание, тем более, кричал ты как человек, которому явно очень хорошо.  
  
Стамец широко зевнул.  
  
– Пол, давай уберем со стола хотя бы основные следы нашей активности, и будешь спокойно спать. Если ты заснешь на столе в таком виде, боюсь, у безопасников будет к тебе пара вопросов.  
  
Хью осторожно сполз с Пола и помог ему встать на дрожащие ноги. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок при помощи влажных полотенец и одевшись, они по мере сил убрали со стола потеки смазки и физиологических жидкостей.  
  
Калбер видел, что Пол действительно едва стоит на ногах. Полноценный рабочий день, суматоха из-за отключения электричества, чудовищное нервное перенапряжение и секс окончательно вымотали его, хоть сам он пока не осознавал этого.  
Хью украдкой посмотрел на кольцо на пальце, и сердце сжалось в комок от нежности и принятия этого человека целиком и полностью, со всеми его изъянами и шрамами.  
  
Пол бросил на стол ворох лабораторных халатов.  
  
– Что, уже вьешь семейное гнездо? – не удержался Хью.  
  
Стамец фыркнул и уселся на стол.  
  
– За этим всем нужно присматривать, мы не можем спать одновременно. Мало ли что может случиться.  
  
– Отлично, тогда на вахте буду я, – безапелляционно заявил Калбер.  
  
Пол даже не пытался сопротивляться, поудобнее укладываясь в ворохе халатов..  
  
– Если что-то пойдет не так, буди немедленно.  
  
– Конечно. Спи, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Хью уселся на стол таким образом, чтобы Пол мог уложить голову на его бедро в качестве подушки.  
  
– С годовщиной, Хью, – сонно пробормотал Пол. – Я люблю тебя.  
  
– Я тебя тоже люблю, – Калбер поцеловал висок любовника, а еще через пару минут Пол уже крепко спал.  
  
Хью смотрел на него и понимал, что большего подарка Вселенная уже не обеспечит ему при всем желании. И никакая сила, какой бы могущественной она не была, не сможет их разлучить.  
  
Хирургическая сталь тускло блестела в свете фосфоресцирующей грибницы.


End file.
